A Realization Too Late
by Chocolate Complex
Summary: There are times that the saying 'it's better late than never' is just not applicable and that sometimes you just have to learn how to act up early before it's too late because it may be that being late is just as good as never.


_I don't own Durarara._

_Warning: What you are about to read is one of the horrible results of sleep deprivation and lack of physical activities. Beware of OOCness and errors such as typographical errors, grammatical errors and some other crap._

_~ You have been warned._

_Hope you enjoy reading. ~_

* * *

_**~ A Realization Too Late ~**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**Too Late to Kill**_

* * *

Today was supposed to be a normal day in Ikebukuro, a day where a certain informant named Orihara Izaya would randomly pop out behind, underneath, above or in front of the fortissimo of the said city, Heiwajima Shizuo. However, this day has became far from normal and it all started when Kishitani Shinra called Shizuo and said,

"_Izaya's dead."_

At first, the ex-bartender could not believe it– no, he didn't want to believe it, he even acted as if he doesn't care thinking that the plastic surgeon and the flea was just playing a prank on him, much to his shock, this was no prank. _Izaya Orihara_ _is indeed dead _and he saw his corpse himself. Heck he even made sure that the man on that hospital bed was Izaya and whether or not he was faking it by checking his pulse, grabbing the collar of his clothes at that time and threatening him. He even did CPR for goodness sake! Sadly–or happily, as Shizuo claims it to be– the information broker did not respond and was proven to be _truly_ dead. Izaya's doctor, Izaya's secretary, Yagiri Namie, and Shinra even testified on this, saying that they knew that the lover of mankind had a terminal illness and was bound to die soon but kept it a secret from everyone, especially Shizuo because,

"_He wanted to maintain the same relationship with you until the end…"_

* * *

Now, the bodyguard sat on a vacant swing as he swung himself like a child while drinking milk, continuing his daily routine despite the shocking news.

'_Hnm, I swore on the day I met him that I'd be the one to kill him, but looks like this is how life works, you just won't be able to do what you want to do the most because some bitchy, secreted, terminal illness enters the picture and ruins it all.' _the blond mentally yet, surprisingly, calmly complained as his swinging got slower and slower until it was just as if he was rocking a chair back and forth while he stared at the velvet indigo sky and chugged on some milk. Randomly, he thought of Izaya and a smile crossed his lips.

Shizuo had always imagined how life would be if Izaya would have died. If it was him who killed the informant, then he'd be happy as heck, but if it wasn't, then he'd kill whoever killed him. If it was a natural cause just like this then, he'd definitely rampage. Although, why is it now that it happened, he isn't feeling anything like that? What he feels right now is far beyond what he had imagined. To be quite honest, he had never felt this calm before in ages.

Ahh, was it because he his death hasn't sank in him yet? Was it because a part of him still believes that the flea is still alive? Yeah, that must be it.

Chugging the remaining milk in the bottle, Shizuo stood up from the swing and walked back home, leaving the returnable bottle in front of the store where he bought the milk from.

* * *

When Shizuo got home, he ate, drank some more milk, brushed his teeth, took a shower and put on some clothes. After doing so, he lied down on the couch, resting his arm on his forehead as he blankly stared at the ceiling. Again, a random thought about the deceased informant made him smile, "…at this time of the night, he would call me to and say something like, 'Oya Shizu-chan~ I know the color of the underwear you've been wearing all day. KUAHAHAHAHA~', with a Russian accent too, sometimes German or British if he feels like it…", but this thought didn't keep him smiling for long. It just made him realize something, "GODDAMN IT! WHY AREN'T YOU CALLING YET?" the smile instantly disappeared and was replaced by trembling of lips, "I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU! NOT SOME FUCKING ILLNESS! YOU CHICKENSHIT…" he slid down his arm from his forehead down to his eyes, preventing his tears of _**frustration**_ from escaping the said area.

"_Fuck it… you got away again. It seems like the last laugh is yours… fucking flea."_

Whining like the loser he feels he is, in the end, the debt collector complained himself to sleep.

"_Good morning Shizu-chan~"_

He will never miss that annoying voice… ever…

* * *

**End of Chapter 1: **_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_I told you this is OOC. =_=;; Well, 'nuff said, this is the fruit of my sleep deprivation and lack of physical activities. …Gosh, this awkward moment when I publish a fanfic about Izaya dying on his birthday. *sigh* Oh well. Sorry 'bout the OOCness. Hope you stay tune for the next chapter. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
